Her Daughter, My Heart
by BlueForestAngelCat
Summary: AU fan fiction. A life in the modern day world, without magic, may not be quite as dull as it should be. Was a car crash 10 years ago really an accident? The sole survivor couldn't remember how it happened...but who would've believed a child?


Disclaimer: If they told you I owned Princess Tutu, they were either lying or mistaken in their mind...not necessarily crazy, just mistaken...

AU fan fiction. A life in the modern day world, without magic, may not be quite as dull as it should be. Was a car crash 10 years ago really an accident? The sole survivor couldn't remember how it happened...but who would've believed a child?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Clumsy Morning**

As an alarm clock buzzed loudly throughout the dark room, a slender hand hit the snooze button. The arm then proceeded to fall limply onto the bed and the lump under the covers groaned lightly.

"Ahiru," the bedroom door opened a crack and the person behind the door flipped on the light switch, "It's time to get up."

Ahiru slowly kicked off her canary yellow covers and sat up in her pastel pink, flannel pajamas, "I'm getting up Dad," she rubbed her eyes sleepily. The long part of her hair was neatly braided, but the short part jutted out in all possible directions.

"Breakfast is on the table," her dad said.

"Okay, I'll hurry," she pushed herself off her simple, twin sized bed and walked over the wood planks of her floor to her closet. It was a tidy and cozy little room with sunny yellow walls speckled with ballerina posters and pictures of birds here and there. After quickly changing into her school uniform, the orange haired girl grabbed her backpack and half skipped out of her room. Her blue eyes were bright with a smile, but unfortunately she hadn't taken any time to fix her pillow head hair.

"Good morning Dad!" she called as she stepped into their apartment kitchen/dinning room.

"Good morning little princess," her dad smiled as he folded his newspaper and set it aside. His feathery white hair framed a youthful face with honey-brown eyes. He couldn't have been a day past thirty, "It's a bit sudden to be telling you this, but I'll be picking you up early from school today."

"Hmm? How come?" Ahiru looked up from the jelly she'd been about to spread on her toast, "Are we going somewhere?"

"I told you about the Adel's family, haven't I?" he waited until she nodded to continue, "It just so happens that they've moved to Gold Crown, and we've been invited to their housewarming party."

"Wow! Really? I get to meet them?" she hopped up in her chair, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, but Ahiru..." her dad bit his lip, "You just splashed jelly on your uniform."

"What!" she looked down and sure enough there was a purple stain soaking into the fabric of her shirt and jacket, "Oh no! I have to wash it out and put on a different one! I'll be right-"

In her haste to get up, she and her chair toppled over.

"AHIRU!" her father jumped up and ran to her side, "Are you alright?!"

"Ouch. Heh heh, " she sat up off the floor, "I'll be alright. No worries!"

Her father shook his head as he helped her up, but a smile threatened to show itself, "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"You're only 32!" Ahiru laughed, "I won't have to worry about that for maybe 20 years!"

"Just don't take too long changing, I can't drive you to school this morning. It's a work day," he told her.

"I totally forgot! Oh no!" she ran out of the kitchen, a series of loud thumps and banging could be heard before she returned. She gave her dad a hug, and rushed out the door, "Bye dad!"

"Wait! Ahiru-" he called after her as the door shut behind her, "...I was going to drive you to the bus stop."

"Meow," a violet brown cat with gold eyes sat at the man's feet.

"You're right Mr. Cat," he said, "I need to watch my wording a little better."

"Meow," the cat nodded wisely.

Meanwhile, Ahiru was quickly moving toward to bus stop, "I can't miss it! I have to hurry!"

At a crosswalk, she forgot to look both ways and rushed across, not noticing the motorcycle until it narrowly missed hitting her. She fell over backwards in shock as the rider came to a stop not a yard away. He angrily parked it and stomped over to her. He was most likely 16 or 17, and was wearing jeans, black boots, a black leather jacket over a black shirt, and a black helmet with a tinted visor.

"You MORON! I almost ran over you!" he shouted angrily, not bothering to take off his helmet.

Her face flushed as she stood up, "I'm sorry, but shouldn't you be asking if I'm alright instead of insulting me?!"

"I didn't hit you, so why should I?!" he demanded.

"Because it's impolite not to!" Ahiru yelled back.

"It's _impolite_ not to look both ways before crossing the street, moron!"

"That doesn't give you the right to be rude!"

"It gives me every right to be rude! I almost crashed my bike!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"You are an idiot, moron!"

"Am not you jerk!"

"Is that the only insult you know?"

"No!" she denied.

Just then, the school bus came and parked at the bus stop, distracting the two from their argument.

"Hey Ahiru!" a girl with green eyes and long, curly blond hair in pig tails called from the window.

"Hurry and get on before the bus leaves without you!" a violet eyed girl with magenta hair pulled up in a bun called from beside the first.

"Lillie! Pique!" Ahiru turned and ran toward the school bus, "I'm coming!"

"Stay out of the road next time, Moron!" the biker shouted after her.

"My name's Ahiru you...I hope your dumb bike breaks!" Ahiru yelled at him before getting on the bus. The biker hopped on his motorcycle and rode away.

_'That girl...up till the moment she opened her stupid mouth, I could have sworn...never-mind, I'm imagining things,"_ the biker pressed the gas harder.

"Who was that?" Pique and Lillie nearly pounced on Ahiru as she came to their seat.

"I don't know, and I don't care!" Ahiru told them.

"Aww!" the blond's eye lit up, "A lover's quarrel! How wonderful!"

"What?! Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?!" the magenta haired girl demanded.

"Lover's quarrel?! Boyfriend?! No! He's just a biker that nearly ran over me!" Ahiru tried desperately to explain.

"Oh," the blond deflated, "Why didn't you just say so?"

"You're the one that jumped to conclusions, Lillie," Pique said bluntly.

"No way!" Lillie denied. The bus finally started moving, taking the trio to school.

_To be continued..._

* * *

What do you think? How many of you want to see the continuation? (I hope more than a few...)

This Alternate Universe may seem odd, but plot bunnies are very hard to ignore once they start hopping...

**Author's note to Readers: **Please review after you're done reading, even if it's just a :). It takes less than a moment, and it gives me the energy to write faster. All these "hit and runs" make me, and possibly a lot of other writers, depressed. So please review!


End file.
